Sharie
For information on this character in the cartoon, see Shari (cartoon). Sharie is a character in the Wayside School books. She is one of many students in Mrs. Jewls's class. She is a small girl who wears a very large overcoat, and spends most of her time in class either staring out the window or sleeping. Mrs. Jewls considers her the best student in the class. Appearance Sharie is mentioned to be a very small girl, only weighing forty-five pounds (20.41 kg). She has very long eyelashes which weigh one and a half pounds (0.68 kg), and a very large overcoat that weighs thirty-five pounds (15.88 kg)."Sharie" The coat is red and blue in color, and is the biggest in all of Wayside School."Another Story About Socks" Personality In the books, Sharie is introduced as a girl who often does not pay attention in class, instead either staring out the window or sleeping. However, Mrs. Jewls believes that students learn better while asleep, and so she considers Sharie one of the best in her class."Sharie" In More Sideways Arithmetic from Wayside School, it is revealed not everyone agrees with her; Miss Worm, who teaches the twenty-ninth story, becomes upset when Sharie falls asleep."Miss Worm" It seems that Kathy disapproves as well, though that may just be because Kathy hates everyone."Sharie" When Sharie is awake, she exhibits unusual behavior, such as bringing a hobo to show and tell,"Another Story About Socks and claiming to see a U.F.O. with a "zizzle stick," although she admits she does not know what a zizzle stick is."The Blue Notebook" Her conversation with Mrs. Drazil in "The Blue Notebook" also shows that she is quite energetic while awake, though she usually prefers to sleep, fantasizing of cuddling up in the large clouds she sees out the window. Relationships Books Louis carries Sharie back upstairs. ("Sharie," 2004)]]In "Sharie," when she falls in Louis's arms after falling out the thirtieth story window, she jokes about how he's "always bothering her," and laughs as she hugs his neck. In "Louis," she also tells Louis to quiet down, because she's trying to sleep. She is also shown hugging Louis in "Explanation," mentioning that she can "finally get some sleep again". Since Sharie spends most of her time asleep, not very much can be inferred about her relationships, but it seems she likes having Louis around, and jokes with him fairly frequently. Leslie It is possible Leslie considers Sharie a friend, as in "Leslie," Sharie is the first person Leslie goes to for advice. However, this can't be confirmed, as they are not seen interacting very often elsewhere. Kathy In "Sharie," Kathy is shown to dislike Sharie, as she is seen complaining about her to Mrs. Jewls. Sharie often tosses and turns in her sleep, and since the two sit next to each other, she often ends up on Kathy's desk. However, Kathy hates everyone anyway, so this isn't very out of the ordinary. Hobo Bob In "Another Story About Socks," Sharie brings Hobo Bob to class as part of show and tell, and the two appear to be good friends. It's stated at the beginning of the chapter that Sharie tried to hand Hobo Bob a quarter, but Hobo Bob refused, because he never takes money from kids. Apparently Bob likes kids a lot. At the end of the chapter, Sharie helps Hobo Bob find his way out of the school. Hobo Bob is glad to receive Sharie's advice, and shakes her hand afterwards. Appearances For a list of every chapter Sharie is seen in, see here. Trivia *Sharie frequently appears on the covers of Wayside School books, appearing in the 1978 and 2019 editions of Sideways Stories from Wayside School, the 2003 edition of Wayside School Gets a Little Stranger, and the Japanese editions of both Sideways Stories from Wayside School and Wayside School is Falling Down. Gallery See a gallery for Sharie here. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Children Category:Students Category:Mrs. Jewls's class Category:Introduced in Sideways Stories from Wayside School Category:Alive characters